1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to continuous batch washers or tunnel washers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method of washing textiles or fabric articles (e.g., on clothing, linen, etc.) in a continuous batch multiple module tunnel washer wherein the textiles are moved sequentially from one module or zone to the next module or zone. These zones can include dual use zones, because the zones are used for both washing and rinsing. Alternatively, all of the modules could be part of multi-use zones (i.e., pre-wash, main wash, and rinse). After a final module, fabric articles are then transferred to a liquid extraction device (e.g., press or centrifuge) that removes excess water. In one embodiment, the dual use zone can function: 1) as a standing bath for washing the fabric articles and 2) as a rinse zone utilizing a counterflow water rinse. In one embodiment a final zone is a finishing zone, where finishing chemicals are transmitted to the fabric articles. In another embodiment, sour solution is transferred to the fabric articles (e.g., sprayed) while those fabric articles are in the extraction device. By using a multi-use zone or a dual use zone, the present invention eliminates a need for a separate wash module(s) and rinse module(s).
2. General Background of the Invention
Currently, washing in a commercial environment is conducted with a continuous batch tunnel washer. Such continuous batch tunnel washers are known (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,237) and are commercially available (www.milnor.com). Continuous batch washers have multiple sectors, zones, stages, or modules including pre-wash, wash, rinse and finishing zone.
Commercial continuous batch washing machines in some cases utilize a constant counter flow of liquor. Such machines are followed by a centrifugal extractor or mechanical press for removing most of the liquor from the goods before the goods are dried. Some machines carry the liquid with the goods throughout the particular zone or zones.
When a counter flow is used, there is counter flow during the entire time that the fabric articles or textiles are in the main wash module zone. This practice dilutes the washing chemical and reduces its effectiveness.
A final rinse with a continuous batch washer has been performed using a centrifugal extractor or mechanical press. In prior art systems, if a centrifugal extractor is used, it is typically necessary to rotate the extractor at a first low speed that is designed to remove soil laden water before a final extract.
Patents have issued that are directed to batch washers or tunnel washers. The following table provides examples, each listed patent hereby incorporated herein by reference.
TABLEISSUEUS PATENT NO.TITLEDATE4,236,393Continuous tunnel batch washer02-12-19804,363,090Process control method and apparatus07-12-19824,485,509Continuous batch type washing machine04-12-1984and method for operating same4,522,046Continuous batch laundry system11-06-19855,211,039Continuous batch type washing machine18-05-19935,454,237Continuous batch type washing machine03-10-1995